Snowfall
by aniranzracz
Summary: Sirius Black dan Hestia Jones tahu ada yang berbeda antara mereka berdua, tapi sayangnya mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain karena Vincent Erick serta Marauders yang selalu mengganggu, ternyata salah satu sahabat mereka, Remus Lupin, sedang menyimpan rasa untuk... Sirius. Di bawah hujan salju, mereka semua terpaku. Berusaha mengerti semuanya.


**Snowfall**

Harry Potter milik JK Rowling

Untuk Desember

Dan untuk "teman" gembel yang saya lihat tadi :D

.

.

Sirius merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Pusing. Sejenak ia merasa kenop pintu kamarnya ada tiga, dan ia merasa sudah gila—kemungkinan besar karena melaksanakan _dare_-nya pada James kemarin,mengintip _Moaning Myrtle_ buang ingus—sebelum menyadari bahwa badannya benar-benar panas. Mungkin sampai di angka 40 derajat Celcius.

"Kau kenapa lama sekali, _sih_?" tanya Peter, tiba-tiba memasuki kamar. "Kau sudah mandi atau be—ya ampun!"

Pertanyaan Peter terpotong. Ia kaget setengah mati melihat Sirius masih meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan mata tertutup. Padahal, satu jam yang lalu, remaja tampan berambut hitam ini mengaku akan bangun dan langsung mandi demi kelangsungan kemping Marauders di Hutan Terlarang.

Peter langsung berlari kecil ke tempat tidur Sirius, menyingkapkan sehelai kelambu tipis merahnya, dan menarik paksa selimut tebal Sirius. "Ayo bangun!"

Sirius menggeleng dan merebut selimut dari tangan Peter. "Aku mau tidur."

"Kita akan kemping, Pads!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut."

Mata Peter membelalak. "Kau. Harus. Ikut!"

Lalu, selama sekitar 10 menit, Sirius dan Peter saling berebut selimut. Sirius bersikeras tidur—karena ia merasa benar-benar lemas—dan Peter bersikeras mengajak Sirius ikut kemping di Hutan Terlarang. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah—ataupun mau mengerti.

"Kau harus ikut, Padfoot!" seru Peter. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena kelelahan merebut selimut. "Ini hari Minggu! Libur! Hanya sekali dalam satu minggu!"

"Sabtu kan juga libur..."

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut!"

"Demi kancut Merlin! Aku sedang tidak ingin ikut!"

"Kau harus ikut!"

"Argh!"

Dalam sekali sentakan—yang lebih kuat, tentu saja—Sirius berhasil merebut selimut tebalnya dari tangan Peter. "Maaf Wormtail. Aku tidak mau ikut."

Peter mendengus, lalu bergegas turun ke Aula. "Padahal aku dengan baiknya menjemputmu jauh-jauh ke Menara Gryffindor dan meninggalkan kue madu-ku, tapi kau malah menolak! James juga mengabaikan latihan Quidditch demi kemping ini! Tunggu saja! Aku, James, dan pacarmu Remus akan kembali!"

Sirius bahkan, saking pusingnya, tidak sempat mendengar kata 'pacarmu' sebelum nama Remus disebutkan. Apalagi sampai memprotes seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Begitu Peter keluar dan suara pintu dibanting terdengar, Sirius langsung terburu-buru berdiri. Ia berusaha mengabaikan pusingnya sambil berjalan ke luar dan mencari tempat persembunyian. Ya, sembunyi sebentar demi menghindari paksaan pergi tidak apa-apa. Daripada tidak sembunyi dan akhirnya terpaksa kemping dengan kepala yang seolah-olah dijadikan sarang semut. Pusing.

Begitu keluar, Sirius memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari superbesar Ruang Rekreasi. Lemari itu sudah lama kosong setelah dijadikan tempat penyimpanan barang-barang yang tertinggal.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut, lalu masuk ke dalam lemari. Tidak ada yang melihat sama sekali karena seluruh murid sibuk mengisi perut di Aula Besar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk langsung tertidur di dalam lemari yang pengap itu...

.

.

Remus merasa dinginnya udara sekitar kapan pun bisa membekukan tulang-tulangnya. Apalagi untuk ia yang tidak tahan dingin dan hanya dibalut oleh _sweater _merah rajutan tipis. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk di pojok tenda sambil berusaha menghangatkan diri sementara James dan Peter sibuk berlomba memakan banyaknya roti sosis yang ada.

"Aku sudah makan 30 buah," ujar James bangga sambil menyihir roti-roti itu agar menggandakan diri menjadi lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku sudah 32," tambah Peter. "Dan aku berniat tambah."

"Aku juga! Ayo kita lanjutkan!" ujar James. Lalu remaja berkacamata ini beralih pada Remus, "Kau tidak mau ikut makan, Moony? Sosisnya benar-benar lezat!"

Remus menggeleng. "Tidak usah."

"Nanti habis, lho?" tanya Peter.

"Habiskan saja."

"Oke," jawab Peter semangat, yang langsung disikut oleh James. Peter pun meralat kata-katanya, "Kami akan sisakan kau tiga roti. Itu cukup, kan?"

Remus mengangguk. _Itu lebih dari cukup_.

Sementara Peter dan James melanjutkan lomba mereka yang tertunda, Remus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dalam benaknya tiba-tiba muncul Sirius Black. Biasanya, jika udara dingin begini, Sirius dengan sikapnya yang tidak kalah dingin dan cuek akan meminjamkan Remus _sweater_.

Remus mendengus ketika mengingat bahwa James dan Peter belakangan ini mencium gelagat tidak beres bahwa Remus sering memikirkan Sirius. Walaupun itu benar, Remus tidak suka digoda. Apalagi ketika ia melihat reaksi Sirius yang kelihatan kesal.

Mungkin ia digoda tentang Sirius.

Mungkin ia memikirkan Sirius.

Mungkin ia _menyukai_ Sirius.

Tapi jelas Sirius tidak menyukai dirinya.

Pelukannya kepada diri sendiri semakin menguat. Entah kenapa hawa dingin ini bertransformasi menjadi monster yang sangat ganas dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan membekukan... hati serta pikirannya.

.

.

Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sedang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid perempuan kelas satu yang sibuk menggosip dan beberapa kutu buku sedang mengerjakan essai dengan beberapa buku tergeletak begitu saja di samping mereka.

Ya, hanya itu. Penghuni lainnya sibuk memberi dukungan pada tim Quidditch Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw yang iseng membuat pertandingan di luar pertandingan resmi demi melihat grafik peningkatan tim Quidditch masing-masing.

Gryffindor memang terkenal dengan kekuatannya, sementara Ravenclaw terkenal dengan strateginya yang hebat. Dua tim ini adalah dua tim yang selalu kalah-menang bergantian setiap tahun, dan menjadi tim paling disegani di antara empat tim yang ada.

Tahun lalu final pertandingan Quidditch dimenangkan oleh Gryffindor. Tapi tahun ini, kemungkinan besar gelar itu direbut.

Bahkan James yang harusnya terbang mencari Snitch sekarang, malah sedang berlomba memakan roti isi dengan Peter. Sekarang sudah mencapai roti ke-53.

Tidak hanya itu yang membuat Tom, kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor, pusing.

Masalah lainnya, salah satu Beater hebat Gryffindor juga sedang melarikan diri.

Hestia Jones, yang seharusnya membantu satu Beater lainnya melemparkan Bludger besar berat ke tim lawan, malah bersantai di Ruang Rekreasi. Mata tajam gadis ini, ditambah dengan status 'kakak kelas yang galak', membuatnya tak segan-segan duduk di atas sofa empuk depan perapian sambil mencomot beberapa donat keju buatan Peri-rumah. Bahkan setelah beberapa murid kelas satu memandangnya seolah mengatakan, "_Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di lapangan Quidditch, kakakku sayang? Dan memenangkan pertandingan demi nama baik kami?_"

Hestia hanya memasang wajah sangarnya, juga pelototan tersohornya, dan langsung sibuklah murid-murid kelas satu itu mencari aktivitas lain selain menatapi Hestia.

"Kau... tidak bermain di lapangan Quidditch?" tanya salah satu murid kelas satu dengan wajah—sok—berani. "Kau Beater, kan?"

Hestia membelalak. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Harusnya kau membuat Gryffindor menang."

Hestia menatap murid kelas satu itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dia laki-laki. Badannya pendek, rambutnya _kriwil _kecokelatan, dan wajahnya berbintik-bintik. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya berbentuk busur. Tampan, tapi sayangnya Hestia tidak termasuk dalam daftar cewek-cewek yang suka mengencani laki-laki di bawah umur seperti ini. Apalagi yang sok tahu—walaupun ia benar—dan sok kenal.

"Dan harusnya kau juga," balas Hestia kesal.

"Tapi aku bukan anggota tim Quidditch."

"Tapi kau murid Gryffindor!"

"Lalu?"

Hestia mendengus. "Diam dan pergilah ke tribun untuk memberi semangat!"

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah!" teriak Hestia marah. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran sekaligus ngeri dan takut akan didepak oleh pukulan Hestia yang kekuatannya sudah terdengar sampai ke telinga guru-guru. Pukulan itulah yang menyebabkan Seeker Slytherin, Gilbert Wilson, pingsan tahun lalu. "Bukan urusanmu apabila aku di sini!"

Anak laki-laki itu memeletkan lidahnya, tapi toh akhirnya pergi juga ke tribun. Diikuti oleh rombongan teman-temannya, serta beberapa kutu buku yang ternyata juga ketakutan.

Hestia memutar bola matanya tidak peduli. Ia hanya bisa menggigit donatnya lebih keras dan mengunyahnya lebih hebat untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

Akhirnya begitu, sebelum suara pintu lukisan terbuka dan dua suara yang saling bersahutan terdengar.

"Hestia mana, sih?" tanya suara yang Hestia kenali sebagai suara Lily. "Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Mungkin dia kelelahan," jawab suara Mary.

"Tapi tidak sampai nekat tidak datang latihan Quidditch, dong!"

Hestia buru-buru memasukkan donat kedua dari terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, lalu berlari masuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia bisa saja membentak murid-murid kelas satu, para kutu buku, atau siapa pun yang hadir. Tapi tidak dengan Lily karena sahabat berambut merahnya itu bisa menjadi Beater yang lebih hebat darinya jika sedang dalam emosi.

Ketika memikirkan itu, Hestia langsung masuk ke dalam lemari superbesar Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Ruang Rekreasi kosong?" suara Lily terdengar sangat keras. "Hestia ke mana?"

Mary, yang kelihatan tidak percaya bahwa Hestia benar-benar tidak ada, membelalak dengan mata sipitnya. "Ha? Dia lari? Jangan sampai dia lari bersama Erick!"

Hestia mendesis ketika mendengar nama Vincent Erick, murid Hufflepuff culun yang menyatakan cinta padanya dua minggu yang lalu, disebutkan oleh Mary.

"Ayo ke kamar!" seru Lily sambil berlari ke lantai dua, ke kamar yang mereka—Hestia, Lily, dan Mary—tempati. Langkah-langkah cepat itu diikuti oleh Mary. "Langsung kita bangunkan Hestia, dan seret dia ke lapangan!"

"_Apa? Diseret? Ke lapangan? Tidak sudi_," pikir Hestia.

Karena itu ia mengunyah donatnya sambil bersandar ke dinding, sebelum ia sadar bahwa di sampingnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. 

"Apa ini?" bisik Hestia sambil mendorong benda itu dengan cukup keras.

"Hei!" Rupanya yang Hestia dorong adalah kepala Sirius—yang kebetulan juga sedang tertidur di dalam sana.

Hening sejenak. Lalu...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Hestia refleks.

Sirius, yang menyadari bahwa di sampingnya ada orang lain, langsung membekap mulut Hestia. "Hei! Jangan ribut! Ini aku!"

"Siapa?!"

"Black," bisik Sirius. "Sirius Black."

"Black!" seru Hestia sambil melepaskan tangan Sirius yang menyekap mulutnya. "Kau sedang apa di sini?!"

"Dan kau adalah?"

"Jones," balas Hestia tidak kalah pelan. "Hestia Jones."

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sirius dengan nada malas sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang merah karena dibangunkan secara paksa—walaupun tidak sengaja dan kaget juga—oleh dorongan Hestia yang cukup keras.

"Justru kau yang sedang apa?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah lari dari tangga, membuat Sirius yang sudah membuka mulut, menutupnya kembali. Mary dan Lily turun lagi.

"Kau dengar tidak?" tanya Lily, berusaha memastikan sesuatu pada Mary.

Mary mengangguk pelan, sedikit ragu. "Suara teriakan Hestia, kan?"

"Dia pasti ada di sini," ujar Lily.

"Tapi suara itu terdengar samar..." bantah Mary pelan. "Dan buktinya, Hestia tidak ada di sini. Mungkin dia benar-benar pergi bersama Erick."

Hestia mendesis pelan lagi. Begitu juga dengan Lily. Lily menganggap Hestia adalah alien yang menyamar—bukan Hestia—jika mau berkencan dengan Erick. "Oh_, come on_, Mary... Hestia tidak akan mau berkencan dengan Erick! Apalagi sampai meninggalkan hobi Quidditch-nya."

"Itu bisa saja terjadi!" seru Mary, berusaha membantah dengan suaranya yang melengking. "Erick cukup tampan kalau kau melepas kacamatanya. Oke, mungkin dia jerawatan di dahi, tapi matanya tajam gelap dan dagunya runcing. Oh, perutnya juga _sixpack_, Lily. Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari gosipan murid-murid Hufflepuff—"

Hestia sudah akan muntah ketika akhirnya—untunglah—Lily memotong kalimat Mary, "Oke stop membicarakan Erick. Mari kita mencari Hestia di Aula Besar. Mungkin dia gugup, kalap, dan menghabiskan tiga lusin donat seperti kebiasaannya."

Lily dan Mary pun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke luar, membuat Hestia bisa bernapas lega dan segera menarik Sirius agar keluar dari lemari besar itu.

"Siapa Erick?" tanya Sirius penasaran.

Hestia menggeleng, sambil duduk di sofa tempatnya tadi. Sirius mengikuti duduk di sofa depan. "Lebih baik kau tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Jadi kau ke sini karena tidak mau ikut latihan Quidditch? Pertandingan di luar jadwal itu?" tanya Sirius mengganti topik sambil memijit pelipisnya. Untunglah ia merasa panasnya agak berkurang setelah tidur—yang kurang nyaman itu.

Hestia menggeleng. Rambut sebahunya ikut bergoyang. "Aku hanya lelah. Kemarin Tom menginstruksikanku untuk memukul sebanyak-banyaknya Bludger yang tersedia, dan hasilnya adalah..." Hestia berhenti menjelaskan dan memperlihatkan bengkak besar di lengan kanannya.

Sirius, walaupun sudah merasa sangat pusing, masih sempat mengatakan, "Wow". Bengkak yang diakibatkan oleh memukul Bludger itu memperjelas mengapa setiap hari James mengeluh setelah latihan Quidditch, dan menjadikan Sirius sebagai bantal pelampiasan yang selalu bisa ditinjui.

Hestia beralih pada Sirius, "Dan kau sendiri? Kenapa... tidak menonton di tribun?"

"Pertandingannya tidak seru," ujar Sirius. Menutupi fakta bahwa ia sedang sakit. "James juga membolos hari ini, jadi bisa dipastikan Gryffindor kalah tanpa Seeker."

Pikiran Hestia langsung terbang ke hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Tom. Berlari keliling lapangan Quidditch sepuluh kali tanpa henti. Jika pingsan, harus menepi sendiri ke pinggir lapangan. _Well_, Hestia sudah pernah mendapat hukuman itu dua kali, dan James mungkin ribuan kali.

"Dan mana teman-temanmu?"

"Kenapa kau se-ingin tahu itu?" balas Sirius.

Hestia mencibir. "Bukankah kau sedang ada hubungan dengan Remus itu? Kau _gay_, kan?"

"Kau gila," komentar Sirius apa adanya sambil melemparkan bantal sofa kepada Hestia yang duduk di depannya. "Aku laki-laki normal. Yang tampan, hebat, dan keren."

"Dan kau narsis!"

"Dan aku pemalas," jawab Sirius. "Karena itu aku tidak berniat melanjutkan debat ini."

Hestia tertawa, memamerkan giginya yang dipagar rapi oleh kawat gigi berkaret putih. "Mungkin kau sakit, jadi kau—"

Sirius menatap Hestia, dahinya berkerut serius. "Darimana kau tahu aku sakit?"

Kening Hestia ikut berkerut. "Memangnya kau benar-benar sakit?"

Sirius mendengus. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Hestia adalah seorang Legilimens hebat, tapi ternyata ia salah kira. "_Well, sort of_."

Hestia terdiam. Ia mengamati bibir dan wajah Sirius yang pucat, kantung mata agak tebal di bawah matanya, juga pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Ia berjalan ke arah Sirius dan memegang dahi laki-laki itu, hendak memastikan suhu badannya.

Diam-diam, Sirius agak panik. Ia sering dikirimi surat cinta harum dalam amplop _pink_, bunga mawar, atau cokelat dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah didekati oleh perempuan se-frontal ini. Dan tanpa dikelilingi Marauders.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sirius.

"Emm... sepertinya kau agak panas."

"Jangan mendekat," ujar Sirius tanpa pikir panjang. Wajahnya memerah.

Hestia mendengus, mengira Sirius tidak ingin diperiksa olehnya. Sambil kembali ke sofa, ia berkata, "Oke, oke! Urus saja dirimu sendiri itu!"

"...nanti kau jatuh cinta," tambah Sirius sambil nyengir lebar. Ia memutuskan menambah kalimat itu untuk menutupi rasa salah tingkahnya.

Hestia tersenyum lebar. "Hei! Dasar gila! Hahahah..." Kekesalan gadis ini langsung hilang mendengar candaan Sirius. Ia refleks tertawa dan menyadari bahwa Sirius ternyata tidak sedingin dan segila yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh banyak orang.

Mungkin.

**TBC**

a/n: BULAN POLLING **INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS** SUDAH DIBUKA lho! Semuanya bebas ikut! :D Ayo ikut polling di...

Non-fanfic: [:] / / b i t.l y / pollingnonfanficifa13 - spasi dan [] dihapus ya.

Fanfic: [:] / / b i t.l y / pollingfanficifa13 - spasi dan [] dihapus yaa.

Mari majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!


End file.
